The Disappearence
by J e s s i k h e r r k a
Summary: Kairi's sister... who is she looking for? Why has she come back now? Can a Nobody love? An Axel OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Disappearance**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**000 **- Prologue

Lightning cracks the night sky of Hollow Bastion.

"Mori, it's going to rain! Come back!" screams an eight year-old Kairi. Suddenly, water comes pouring from the sky like it had been for two long months.

"Please! Don't go!" she screams to a girl walking further and further away. The girl was soaked through; her wet red hair blew in the unexpected gust of wind. She braced herself. The moonlight gave her features and eerie glow.

She turned and smiled at Kairi, "I'll be back soon, sis…." Her voice called over the storm. With that she turned her heel and walked into the night, never to be seen again…….until now.

**001** – The Confrontation

Five years later

It was night on Destiny Islands and the waves were hitting the sand, foreseeing a storm. She walked on the damp sand, leaving a trail of footprints. She stops at a doorway, blue eyes filled with curiosity, red hair pulled into a long pony-tail. She stepped through the doorway, "Hello Kairi…"

Kairi looked up from her book, her eyes grew wide, startled she whispered, "Mori, is that you?" she nodded in response, it had been six long years since they had seen each other, but she had other business to attend to.

"I need to see Sora", she stated flatly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing" she said and she left.

"Wait! What's going on? Maybe I can help you!" Kairi cried after her older sister.

Mori stopped in her tracks; she looked up to the stars and said, "In time you'll know, and at that time you can help me, but for now, stay here, where you belong…." She looked down and scratched her head, "Then you'll help me find _him_…"

"Are you going to leave again…?"  
"Possibly"

"Please don't…"

"Then I promise I won't" Mori replied with a smile and she walked away.

She was tired, very tired. She had been walking for who knows how long. The sudden darkness engulfed her. She was falling, eyes closed but she knew she was falling. _Splash!_

"Hey! Hey!" Mori was shaken awake by someone. She gasped for air, eyes opening wide. She took in the sight when her eyes became adjusted to the light. A picture of three kids hung on the wall of the small room; a table with two chairs, bookshelf, a chair next to the bed with wet clothes hanging on it, and a couch were also seen. She looked to her right and squinted. She was gazing out of an open window; a slight breeze brought the scent of ocean water into the room. She looked past the dirt road that led from the house to the beach. On the white sands she saw to figures sitting next to each other. One lying on the sand propped up by her elbows; the other had her arms wrapped around her knees, both wearing a uniform made up of a white collared shirt and royal blue skirts.

She turned around to see someone staring wide-eyed at her. "Ahh!" she screamed stumbling backwards on the bed.

"Well now that you're awake, you want to get out of this stuffy room!" the person cried. She looked up to see a boy with the same colored uniform but his shirt was undone revealing a black undershirt. His hair was a messy, spiky blonde. Mori gave him a puzzled look.

He smiled, "Tidus" he said, "Kairi's friend." She shook his hand, "Mori."

--------------------------

"Hey Kairi!" Tidus hollered as they made their way down the paved dirt road to the beach. Two girls turned around to see who was coming towards them. Kairi smiled, "Tidus! What took you so long? Selphie and I have been waiting!" He shrugged. When they got to the beach Kairi grabbed Mori's hand and dragged to Selphie. "Selphie, this is my older sister Mori!" she bragged. Selphie smiled and was returned with Mori rolling her eyes.

The four kids laid on the beach, soaking in the remainder of the day's warmth. As the day stretched on the group became smaller and smaller, four, three, two, one. Mori stayed on the beach. She wanted to see the sunset on her first day on the islands. She laid back and thought about her first day with her sister in five years. _It sucked, _she thought.

The sun went lower and lower till there was only a sliver of light from the sun. Mori sighed and got up, dusting the dirt off her pants. Through the corner of her eye she saw something shift. She turned around only to see shadows. _I just need more sleep, that's all…there is nothing there, your just tired,_ she thought.

That night she couldn't sleep well. Her night was as restless as her life before she arrived on Destiny Islands. Her dreams seemed as real as life it self. She saw a girl in black; her eyes, a piercing blue; she controlled ice. She saw two boys. One controls fire; spiky blazing red hair falling lazily onto his shoulders with green eyes clashing perfectly. The other was the chosen one, the one who _the key_ chose. They seemed familiar to her, but in what way?

A couple days later.

She got up and opened her window, breathing the fresh air of a new day. She knew that Kairi would freak at her for leaving so early without her, so she climbed out the window. Down the vine she went as the smell of sea salt filled her nostrils. "Ahhh…." She sighed when she sunk into the sand, letting the waves tickle her toes. She smiled, _Kairi should be freaking out about right now…_, she thought.

"Mori? Time for… breakfast…,"when Kairi reach her room she saw the window open and he bed empty. She dropped the trey she was carrying and ran down the stairs and out the door. Tears welled up in her eyes; _she couldn't have, she promised! _


	2. Chapter 2

**002 **– The Meeting

The two sisters sat on the beach in silence. They had argued and this is what they get for it, hours of silence, neither one of them wanting to give in.

Two hours ago….

"Why did you leave?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I'm your sister!"

"So, mom didn't care that I left and she gave birth to me!"

"Well I'm not mom!"

"Yes you are! You act just like her; you just want to make my life a living hell!"

"I don't even remember her… how can you say such a thing…."

Mori stared at her not knowing how to counter that, Kairi looked down a t her feet, not another word came out of either of their mouths. _I've only been here a couple days and we're already arguing. _

It was late, the sun was lowering. Unexpectedly a ploom of darkness appeared before them. Out of the darkness a cloaked figure strode out, hood casting shadow on its face. They looked at the figure with a puzzled expression. It scratched its head as if it were thinking. The sisters scooted back in response.

"Hey, whoa! I ain't that scary, am I?" the figure said, raising its arms in innocence.

The two siblings stared at each other, puzzled, but their moment was cut short when the hooded figure walked over to Kairi and grabbed her arm, "You'll be coming with me –" "Let Go Of Me!" she screamed hitting the figures arm mercilessly.

Mori sighed and got up. She walked over to the figure in the cloak and punched it square in the face. "Oww! Hey, what the heck was that –" before it could finish Kairi was taken from its grasp. "Hey!" it cried.

Another ploom of darkness appeared behind it. Another cloaked figure came out of it. "Axel, the Superior wants to see you…" and it disappeared.

"Man! Just when things were getting started too! Oh well!" the figure said. But before it could leave it was stopped by a hand on its shoulder, "What's your name…" the voice growled.

The cloaked figure dropped its hood revealing a wave of flaming spiky red hair, "The name's Axel, got it _Memorized._" He smirked, pointing at himself and he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**003**- The Expatriation

Mori walked through the soaking wet sand on the Destiny Island beach. The wind blew her long red hair. The ribbon that kept it up had undone itself and flew into the ocean. She walked and walked till she reached a tree that looked suitable for her to sit upon. She looked up to see two boys sitting next to each other speaking in a hushed tone. They didn't seem to notice that she had arrived.

She sat on the dry sand next to where Riku had been standing. A moment passed, the two friends looked around to see of anyone was there. Riku looked down to see Mori staring intently at the ocean thinking. She thought, _Axel, _her fist tightened, _I won't forget. _

"Mori…" she looked up to see unfathomable pools of mirror like aquamarine eyes. Sora looked over to see what was going on, "What's wrong?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"Your hand…" Riku acknowledged. She looked at it; a small trickle of blood came out. She shook her hand while walking toward the fresh water lake near some trees. When she finished washing and bandaging the wound she noticed that there was a small cave hidden behind the leaves of a large palm tree.

Curiosity had gotten to her; she pushed the leaves aside and walked into the damp cave. She saw drawings from her sister's childhood. _She really likes this Sora boy…hmm… _she touched one of the drawings, _A paupau fruit…they actually are something. _She let out a dry laugh. She shook her head; _Look at me…if _he_ saw me now _he_ would have said I've gone soft…_

She heard a ruffling noise; she turned around seeing a figure in a black cloak. _Them again! _

"What do you want, I'm guessing _Mr. Axel_?" she snapped at the figure.

He took of his hood, "Must we use formalities?" and sure enough there was Axel.

"What do you want now, _Axel_?" she repeated in an annoyed tone.

"Well if you think its Kairi, then no. You're wrong." He said.

"Well then what!" she was now very ticked.

Axel noticed this slight change in attitude; _I guess I can torture her for a bit, _he smirked.

He put his hands behind his head and started to pace the cave. Mori watched. A vain hidden by her hair had started to pulse dangerously. Out of nowhere she pulls a knife from the back of her belt; captures Axel and has her knife at his throat.

"Whoa… that was nice… now do you really think that you'll get all you answer's about _him_ if you kill me?"

"Shut Up! You know nothing!"

"You sure? I know you went to an Academy of Assassins; you're a graduate, the necklace."

Her arm twitched. _He doesn't know you…its just dumb luck…_ she reassured herself.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the red gems are the alumni of the elite."

She just stared at him.

"Well if you're gonna be like that…" Axel started. He seized her arm and flipped her over his back and slammed her to the ground. His chakrams at her throat, she stared up at him with pure hatred in her eyes. "First rule we learn when we become Assassins,"

"I know very well what the first rule is!"

"Never let your guard down." They both said.

Mori went quit. "Mori?" an echo went through the cave.

_Oh shoot…just my luck. Why must Kairi come and look for me, _she thought. Axel summoned a dark portal behind them as he dismissed his chakrams.

"Ahh, well I finally found out your name…Mori." He said as he walked toward the portal.

"Wait! Axel! Take me with you!" she cried. He gave her a confused look, "I don't know…" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Just do it!"

"If you say so!" he sighed. He snatched her arm up and yanked her into the portal. She tripped on a rock and fell on him, head landing on his chest; he had caught her, arm around her waist.

She listened, all she heard was breathing, no heart beat.

"You don't have a heart!" she gasped.

"Now that was kinda insulting…" he chuckled.

"… Sorry…" she whispered.

"No problem, I mean if I've just met someone for the first time that didn't have a heart, I guess I would've said the same thing" he said smiling at her.

"I didn't mean-"

"I said it was okay!" he said as they stepped out of the portal.

They had appeared in an area that was simply breath taking. They were standing on a floating piece of land that was surrounded by a rising waterfall. There were other floating rocks leading toward, what seemed to be a floating chapel. Mori walked toward the edge of the rock.

"This…is…" she gasped.

"Yup," Axel replied looking in to the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**004 **– Home Wet Home

"Come on Mori, we need to see something first." Axel said summoning another portal.

"But-"

"No buts, come on" he said holding out his hand. She reluctantly took it, taking one last look at the stunning scenery.

Through the portal they went.

- A couple days later –

"AXEL!" growled an angry voice.

He turned around, "Saix! What a surprise! Good to see ya! Well got to go! Ya know, Superior wants to talk, can't keep him waiting!" he grabs Mori's hand and they started to run in a random direction for Saix had started to turn red when he arrived at the scene.

They were in Hollow Bastion. Mori's home, the Superior was nowhere near the area. "Axel… Why are we running…?" Mori panted. He didn't utter a word, the two just kept running. On the way he lit a couple trees on fire for the heck of it. "What? How did you do that?" she cried in shock.

"Forgot to tell you, I can control fire. Every member of the Organization can do something _special._ Got it memorized?" Axel said giving her the most dazzling smile ever recorded in history.

Her face slowly turned to the color of our favorite pyro maniac's hair. She turned, hiding her now _very _red face, she didn't answer.

"Hey, you ok? You look kinda sick." She looked up and replied, "What? Oh…umm….Its nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"'Kay."

Axel placed his hand on the center of her back as they began to walk. Mori looked at the trees that he had set on fire, enjoying warmth, but from who the trees or Axel? She felt slightly dizzy, but paid no mind to it.

As they strolled on one of the branches started to dangle dangerously over them.

"Mori! Look out!" cried Axel. She looked up to see a branch engulfed in flames falling toward the two of them. He grabbed her, shielding her from the potential injury, wrapping his arms around her she felt more secure then before. _I don't want him to get hurt; please don't let Axel get hurt,_ she thought to herself. Silence.

Mori wriggled out of the unintentional hug and looked above her. There was a pure sheet of ice above them holding the once flaming tree branch.

"Oh…My…Frickin'…Axel Lets Go!" she screams while grabbing him and running from giant piece of ice.

_Boom! _

"You controlled ice and you never told me!" she looked at Axel who had just recovered from the shock of a near death experience.

"I could have told Xemnas that we could have had a thirteenth member o-"

"If I knew I could do this don't you think I would have told you?" she retorted.

"Knowing you, you'd probably keep everything to yourself."

She went quit.

"Hah! I'm right aren't I?"

She stood up and circled her fire obsessed friend. In one swift move she pulled out her knife and had its tip at his throat once again.

"Must you keep doing this?"

He sighed and took her knife out of her hand.

"You know its no use."

"Then why should I keep try-" he looked at her. She didn't seem like herself. Her eyes were glazed over, it just seemed like time had stopped around her. She coughed, losing her balance, Mori grabbed Axel's cloak. His arms lifted her, _why has she suddenly become so weak? _He thought to himself.

She coughed again but this time blood had soiled her hands. "Axel…" she gasped, "…Death…I see death…."

She cracked, "I'm Going To Die!" she screamed into his chest.

"Mori, you're not goin-"

"_He_'s coming for me…" tears started to fall from her eyes. It started to rain heavily.

"Mori, I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you" he promised, "But you have to promise me one thing," she looked up into his pure green eyes, "Promise me you won't die before I do."

"_I Promise." _


	5. Chapter 5

**005** – The Shock!

The promise made between a heart and a soul, will it last forever or not?

Mori and Axel stood in the pouring rain, lightning and thunder just made it better. Axel took his sleeve and wiped a trickle of blood away from her lips, _why does she make me remember this feeling? a heart, _he looked up to the grey patchy sky, _Mori, this feeling…why? _She felt cold against him. He peered down at her, hair was covering her water – stained cheeks that were pink from the cold. She sniffled.

"Are you cold?" he asked lifting some stray hair and tucking behind her ear. She sneezed. He smiled and a wall of fire surrounded the two. Instantly she felt a rush of warmth around her, drying her. As her hand ran through his silky red hair she whispered, "Thanks."

"Dreams, they're strange things, aren't they…" Mori whispered.

"What?"

"I had a dream, when I was still on Destiny Islands. You were in it."

"Maybe it was destiny"

She glared at him.

"Ouch!" he said raising his arms in defense, "That hurt."

She shook her head and smiled, "I don't want you to leave," she said while jumping onto him.

"Then I won't" he replied while hugging her.

The rain had stopped pouring. They smiled at each other. Out of nowhere a portal of darkness appeared behind Axel, out stepped a cloaked figure.

"Superior has a job for you numbre eight" said the cloaked figure.

"Man. Mar, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Come on! I want to finish my garden."

"Marluxia," Axel said, "Can it wait?"

"I want to finish my garden!" whined the flower obsessed guy.

"Say that one more time and I'll burn your garden down. Again."

"Please?"

Axel sighed and parted away from their embrace, "Duty calls" he said smirking, she frowned, "I'll be back soon and don't do anything stupid," and he disappeared.

Soon after, Marluxia followed with a mischievous grin. _What a strange guy…or girl…whatever…_Mori thought.

_Well what should I do now? Maybe I'll do some exploring…_Mori thought.

Suddenly a figure in black appeared before her.

"Yo.You Mori?" the figure asked.

"Who's asking?"

"Demyx is the name, music is my game" said the figure. He dropped his hood revealing a strawberry blonde mullet.

"Who sent you?"

"None other then my buddy Axel!" He squealed.

_Well, if Axel sent him, he can't be that bad…_her lips started to curl into a smile.

"So that means you can take me places too, right?"

"I guess."

"Okay, then can you take me to the chapel near the Rising Falls?"

"Sure."

- Minutes Later inside the castle–

"Demyx. I need to go to the bathroom, can you please wait here?" Mori asked putting on the most innocent face she could.

"Sure!" he replied in a bubbly voice.

"Thanks!" she said running off ahead of him. She had finally given him the slip, now she can roam freely in the castle with no worries.

She strolled down each hallway she could find, finally leading her to the room she had been trying to get to all day. It was larger then anything she had ever seen in her life. She peered through one of the several glass columns aligned along the wall before a great alter.

"These princesses. They're –"

"You are correct my curious friend. They are six of the seven Princesses of Heart."

Mori turned around to see someone she thought to be safe at home with their friends.

"No…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. It is a wee bit lengthy. If you want to read more about Mori and her Nobody, then you must wait. This story has three installments and an epilogue. The second installment will not come out for a while. The writer would like to finish the story before she posts it. And when she does I will post the link to get to the account we share so you may read it if you like. And thank all of you for your support. Imight post Mori's diary later.**

**006** - Battle of the Era or Life's Work Down the Drain

"Riku, it's really you…" she fell to her knees, tears of happiness filled her eyes. "What happened to Sora and Kairi? Why are you here?" She smiled and walked over to embrace her best friend.

She wrapped her arms around Riku's shoulders, she noticed a glint below his hand, and she held her knife ready. _You can never be too safe._

"Riku…the boy you call Riku can no longer hear you. For I am Ansem, seeker of darkness." Ansem proclaimed. Mori stepped back slowly; Ansem had a strange looking blade pointed at her.

- Elsewhere in Hollow Bastion –

"_I've got a single silver bullet; I shot right through my heart to prove I can survive without you"_ sang Demyx while he danced to the tune in his head while air – guitaring.

"What are you doing?" it was Axel, he had finished his job early and still had time to burn down Marluxia's precious garden, "And where's Mori?"

"I'mrockin'outtomyfavoritetuneandMoriwenttothebathroom." He replied in one breath for he was starting to forget the song in his head.

"What?"

"Nooooo! Axel you made forget the song in my head!" our poor melodious nocturne squealed, "And I said that I was rockin' out to my favorite tune and Mori went to the bathroom."

"You do realize there aren't any bathrooms here."

"Oh, my mistake….wait. Then where the heck is she going to go pee?"

"That idiot" Axel said under his breath and he ran off.

"I'm not an idiot!" screamed Demyx.

- The Grand Hall -

"You think you can get me that easily?" Mori shouted at Ansem. He slid back and took his fighting stance once again. Mori, panting heavily, gripped her two daggers and glared at Ansem. Ansem's left hand clenched something dear to her, the one thing that set her apart from society but brought her adventures beyond belief, the one thing that let her meet the person of her dreams, her necklace.

"Give it Back!" she cried, lunging at him with her knife, he dodged and swung his blade toward her neck, she blocked with one knife and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to loose balance for a moment. She took advantage of this and round-house kicked his head only to be blocked by his blade. He left a spot venerable for one attack, with only a split second to decide whether or not to take this chance. She attacked.

Ansem smiled, he expected this to happen, he had left that area open for attack only to counter it, and to kill his enemy. _She is blinded with anger; she **will** fall for this trap. _

Just as he had anticipated, she fell into the trap, but his plan had not worked. While attacking she had accidentally tripped on a piece of rubble and lost her balance, but still managed to cut part of him.

He winced in pain, "Wench, how dare you…" he hissed.

She smiled at him, "Dare me what."

Behind the alter stood Axel, experiencing the memory of anger, sadness, and annoyance. _I told her not to do anything stupid…_he scowled. _If she dies…_Axel had just realized she was human, nothing more, nothing less. _She won't die…she promised,_ he observed her dodge, attack, counter, attack, then blocked. A ploom of darkness appeared behind him.

"Axel, do you know how long it took me just to figure out where the heck you were….are… is that Mori?" it was Demyx. Sadly, he took forever just to figure out what the heck was going on. Axel nodded in response. The two watched as the fight edged on.

Ansem held his blade high in the air, Mori had been knocked down, leg injured she couldn't budge an inch. She held her knifes ready for almost anything. Ansem began to glow menacingly. He slammed his blade against her only defense, two small daggers. Blood loss had caused her to become weaker and blurred her vision. _Curse it! _She thought. He glowed brighter, the ground underneath her started to break, leaving a crater with Mori in the center of it.

Her arms started to shake from the force of all the Riku's weight pushing down on her. She scowled, _'The first rule we learn when become assassin…Never let your guard down.' _She looked into his aquamarine eyes, "Riku I know you're in there, please, if you can hear me, stop…"

"Riku is not here anymore…"

"Riku, listen! Turn away from the darkness! You don't belong there!"

"He will not hear you…"

"Come back, Sora and Kairi miss you, we all miss you…come back."

"Your attempts are futile…"

"Riku!"

_Mori, you fool…why did you do this…you know he can't hear you…and…you could…die…_Axel couldn't watch the fight anymore, he couldn't handle the fact that the person he loved so dearly could die so soon. "Demyx, can't I help her in any way?"

"Dude, if you could, don't you think you would have done so or I would have told you?"

"I don't care anymore."

"You never did."

"I'm going to help her."

"But you can't…"

"Demyx, I guess I won't be around anymore…"

"I'm not letting you do this."

"Why not?"

"You can't leave the organization, you'll just get punished. You know what happened to Larxene, you saw what Xenmas can do. I don't want that to happen to my partner in crime, to be injured by the time I want to pull our next prank, that would suck."

"Can't I just burn the heck out of Riku?"

"You can't do anything Axel."

"I have to."

"Don't"

"I will"

"You can't"

"I can" he growled.

Axel summons a small ball of fire above Ansem. Mori's eyes grew large with inquisitiveness. _What is he doing? This is my battle! _She thought. Then the fire ball was swiftly put out by water. _Thanks Demyx. _Ansem noticed that Mori was distracted from their battle; he took this one chance to eliminate her.

He knocked her blades aside and stabbed her chest, releasing her heart, letting it flow into Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds.

"No!" screamed Axel.

"Riku!" Ansem looks up from where he was seeing Sora and the gang dashing toward him.

"A Heartless!" quacked Donald.

Sora swung his keyblade at it. It disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Demyx had created a portal of darkness and seized Axel's arm, taking him back with him.

"Let me go back Demyx!"

"You can't"

"Why not?"

"Because…Mori is dead."

"Then let me avenge her!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Sora will do that for you."

Axel scowled at Demyx and left. _Mori…you promised. _He clenched his fist, _I won't forget…I won't forget you…_

_A heart was stolen by a being without one. She fell in love only to regret it. She thought her life was a lie till she met him, the one with… flaming… red… hair._

_Darkness…the absence of light…_

**Mini Epilogue **– After Her Death

-End of the Worlds-

The door to darkness was closing, "Riku" it was Sora.

"Kairi, take care of her for me…and tell her, tell her I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"Mori….I killed her…."

The door closed. Sora turns around to see Kairi on a floating piece of land.

"Kairi!"

"Sora!" the land between them began to move apart. She falls and Sora helps her regain her balance.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you I promise."

"I know you will"

"And…Mori. She's-"

"No. She promised me... She Promised!" Kairi broke down in tears…_You promised you wouldn't leave me. You Promised!_

* * *

The song Demyx sang might sound familiar, if not it is called "Silver Bullet" by Hawthorne Heights... Thanks for the Support! 


End file.
